A need exists for a system that allows measurement of the flow of material that constitutes a charge to the mill, in real time, so as to prevent overfill of the mill.
The charge portion of the mill is different from the discharge portion of the mill, as the charge portion is ground based on three variables, a speed of rotatable mill shell of the mill, a particulate feed rate, and a water feed rate.
A need exists to have a system that requires no additional input of energy other that the spin of the rotatable mill shell to control the charge.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.